


Here's Your One Chance, Fancy

by phanatic_bandgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Fancy, Haikyuu!!! - Freeform, Happy Ending, I got the inspirqtion from a, M/M, Rebe McEntire song:, Underage - Freeform, Volleyball, Volleynerds, and is a prostitute but i dont show him doing anything bad i promise, happppyyyyyy ending, hinata is 15, i do not mention graphic sex, prostitution kind of but nothing expicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_bandgirl/pseuds/phanatic_bandgirl
Summary: _____________________“What…what did Kageyama mean?” Suga paused briefly, “When he said he saw you?”To Suga’s surprise, Hinata let out a laugh, but it was nothing like the warm, twinkling laugh that often left his lips. This laugh was rough and dry, and filled with every negative emotion Suga could name.“I guess Kageyama hasn’t told you yet?”Suga was about to reply when Hinata cut him off.“You haven’t heard, Suga-Senpai? I’m a whore, in every sense of the word.”_____________________Hinata Shouyou was many things. He was loud, he was short (much to his disdain), and he knew he was not like the average 15-year-old boy, and he had come to accept that. He realized that the mistakes he made led him to where he is now, and he doesn’t really regret a thing.-------------------There is a happy ending fear not.





	Here's Your One Chance, Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doinf college biology homework, but I made this instead. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Hinata Shouyou was many things. He was loud, he was short (much to his disdain), and he knew he was not like the average 15-year-old boy, and he had come to accept that. Hinata was used to staring up at unfamiliar ceiling tiles. This was nothing knew, and he didn’t know how to feel about that anymore.

The strange man rolled over, removing his arm from Hinata’s bare chest, allowing Hinata to silently slip out of the bed they were both occupying. Hinata slipped on his clothes, ignoring the slight sting that came from down there when moved. He grabbed the bills off the mans night stand, and slipped it into his pocket, then quietly made his way out of the dingy hotel room he had spent the last four hours in. He breathed in deeply, the cool night air filled his lungs, making him feel slightly less dirty, but he still felt cheap, he didn’t think that would ever change.

He walked down the street, heading for the train to take him home, at three in the morning, the streets were empty, and only night shift workers occupied the train cabin with him. He squirmed in his seat, the ick of the previous hours sticking to his skin. Sometimes, on nights like these he wanted to cry, or maybe vomit, but he had to cope with it. He was making money, the weight of a couple hundred yen suddenly felt heavy. Hinata closed his eyes, resting his head on the window behind him, the trains rocking did nothing for the disgust that rumbled in his stomach. He grimaced, wanting nothing but to curl up on his bed at home, and pretend that he didn’t do this. That he wouldn’t have to do it anymore, but he knew he had a job, and he had to look at for Natsu and his mom.

The train pulled into the station and Hinata stood on shaky legs, no matter how many times he did this, it never got any easier. He still felt vile and gross, the only thing motivating him was the warm shower waiting for him at home.

Home. What a strange word. A place that he loves, but the idea of even talking to him mom, or Natsu looking at him, makes him want to gag. They can’t know about this, and he still fears one day his mom will see through his lies. See what he’s doing, and he doesn’t know if he can ever face that. The horror and disgust that will write its way across her features. Would she be disappointed, would she see that he did this for them? He had to do something. He was scrawny, and most employers made a joke out of him. But, when he does this…he makes the rules, and most of the time his “clients” aren’t too rough, and they never argue over the price. He justifies his actions to himself all the way home, until he reaches his front yard. His walk up the mountain went quicker than anticipated. He could see all the lights off in the house, meaning his mother must have fallen asleep, warn out from her job, cleaning houses.

Hinata opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it and sighing heavily. He toed off his shoes, before sticking the bills from his pocket into his mother’s wallet. He grinned slightly at that. He was helping, and this made a difference, it didn’t matter how he felt, his mom didn’t need to work herself to death, not when he was able and willing to help. He turned on the kitchen light, a cockroach scuttling over the toe of his shoe, sending a shiver down his spine. They couldn’t stay in this house anymore. It wasn’t healthy, Natsu deserved better. They all did.

Hinata decided against eating anything, his stomach still doing summersaults, despite his multiple pep talks. He flicked off the light and headed for the shower, wanting nothing more than to forget this day ever happened by washing off the memories. 

 

Five AM came way too early for Hinata, but volleyball was fun, and there was no way he was giving it up anytime soon. He pulled himself out of bed, struggling through brushing his teeth and hair. He slipped down the stairs in case Natsu was still asleep. He ran into his mom in the kitchen, and smiled at her, taking note of the dark shadows under her eyes. “Good morning.” He chirped, slipping a piece of bread into the toaster.

“Good morning, Shouyou.” His mother yawned loudly, “What time did you get in last night?” She asked, stirring her coffee slowly.

Hinata froze for a split second, “Oh. Umm, not sure, late I think.” He grabbed the piece of toast, trying to ignore the rotting wall behind the toaster, choosing instead to focus on what his mother was saying.

“I can’t believe that Noya-Sans grandpa would make you stay out so late, especially on school nights.” She mused, frowning up at her son.

“I don’t mind. The money’s good, and it’s not so hot at night.” Hinata covered for himself. His mom thought he had taken up a job with Noya-senpai’s grandpa at night, to help with his fields, what his mom didn’t know was that he was absolutely lying through his teeth.

“I really appreciate you helping out, Shouyou. Sometimes I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you and Natsu.” She looked up at her son, small smile gracing her lips.

Hinata felt something sharp tug at his heart, he truly had the best mom, and he would go to the edges of the earth for her. He leaned down and hugged her tightly, placing a small kiss on her cheek. He breathed in deeply, his mom smelled like the coconut shampoo she had used since forever. Hinata rested against his mom, it was crazy he was fifteen, he shouldn’t be this attached to his mother, bit sometimes you just needed a hug from your mom, that was the simple truth.

“I’ve got to go, or I’ll be late for practice.” He said, pulling away from his mother’s arms. “I might be late tonight, but I’ll text you.”

His mom frowned and looked at the table, nodding slowly. “I guess I’ll see you tonight then.”

Hinata nodded, swallowing the ball of spit that was clawing its way up his throat. “Yeah, mom. I love you! I’ll see you later!” He scrambled for the door, toast forgotten and unwanted. He couldn’t look at his mom anymore. The guilt and shame eating him from the inside out.

The cool morning air rushed past him as he flew down the mountain, rushing to Karasuno, where he could forget for a little while. With every jump and spike, he could pretend he was normal. He was just a normal boy, who did nothing but volleyball in his spare time. 

\--------------------

 

School had rolled by slowly. Kageyama was finally glad to be free from the confines of his classroom and enter the spacious gym.

Kageyama glanced at the clock in the gym, wondering where the infamous dumbass was. He was off lately, not at practice, actually, Hinata was the most focused Kageyama had ever seen him. But…outside? Outside of practice Hinata was wrong? He was weird and off. Like more so than normal, anyway. Kageyama knew Hinata had some issues at home ever since his dad walked out, six moths ago. But, still, this was different than that. Hinata was normally loud and just…pow, but now? He looked like it hurt to smile, he made himself small. Kageyama was a grouch and normally blind to the world around him, but he wasn’t blind to Hinata. That shipped sailed when Hinata and Kageyama met at that middle school match.

Suga solely walked up to Kageyama, who was staring angrily at the clock on the wall. “Are you worried about Hinata?” His soft voice infiltrated Kageyama’s ears, making him tense up.

Kageyama tore his eyes away from the clock, slowly turning to look at his fellow setter. “Suga-Senpai?”

“Hinata’s been acting weird lately, don’t you think?” Suga’s voice was soft, Kageyama could barely hear it.

Kageyama shrugged, but then thought better of it, and nodded slowly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him, and the dumbass won’t tell me, either.” The last part came out more growly then originally intentioned, but Suga would understand, he always did.

Suga laughed lightly at Kageyama’s misconstrued affection, but the worry laced in his eyes did not fade. “His dad left recently, right?”

Kageyama swallowed hard, “Yeah. But Hinata seemed fine, it wasn’t until-“

He cut himself off, he didn’t know what he saw, and spreading rumors would do nothing for nobody.

“Kageyama?” Suga’s voice cracked.

Suga wasn’t even sure what was wrong, but he couldn’t get this feeling out of his mind, something bad was happening with Hinata. He told Daichi, but his boyfriend was no help either, he didn’t have a clue. Hinata was not acting right. He wasn’t racing Kageyama to school, and he seemed stiff and tired. He wasn’t the energetic kid that he used to be, and Suga was worried.

Kageyama hesitated. What would he even say? What did he even see?

Kageyama opened his mouth, but suddenly Hinata burst through the doors, apologizing for being late. Daichi waved him off and told him to get warmed up. Hinata smiled at the captain, seeming as if nothing was wrong. Kageyama noticed though, as soon as Hinata turned away from Daichi, the smile dropped, and he looked exhausted. Hinata pulled his shorts down more, trying to hide more of his thighs, and in that moment the world stopped.

Kageyama only caught a glance, but he wasn’t an idiot. It felt like the ground was shaking, tilting and turning, trying to throw him off with everything it had. Bruises. Hickies. All over his thighs.

“Kageyama?” Suga’s voice rang in his ears. “Kageyama?”

But his vision was blurred, red started taking over and his body was vibrating, he couldn’t remember ever feeling like this. Never in his life had he felt this angry.

Suga grabbed his arm, looking at who Kageyama’s eyes were trained on. All he saw was Hinata warming up as usual. But one look at Kageyama, Suga acted as quickly as possible. He grabbed Kageyama’s arms and held them tightly.

Kageyama let out a low growl, one loud enough that the whole gym turned to stare at Kageyama and Suga. An angry sob sounded out of kageyama’s mouth. He started to shake violently, everyone of his nerves surrendering their allegiance to some unknown force deep inside of him. Kageyama’s body was no longer under his control.

Kageyama was fighting Suga, twisting and kicking, tears were leaking out of his eyes, the angry cries ringing throughout the gym, everyone stunned into silence. Hinata looked terrified, he had never seen Kageyama make that face before, and it was directed at him.

Kageyama was flailing now, and he could feel Suga’s grip slipping, Suga must have felt it too, because he screamed for Daichi, who, along with the rest of the team, were knocked out of their frozen state. Before Daichi reached him, Kageyama tore out of Suga’s grip and beelined for Hinata.

Hinata was frozen in shock, fear Paralyzing him. Tanaka and Ennoshita reacted quickly though, jumping in front of Hinata, before Kageyama could attack. Everyone could see that this wasn’t the usual angry Kageyama, this was psychotic Kageyama. Tanka felt a shiver run down his spine, he had never seen the black-haired setter like this. Like he was physically going to remove anybody’s head, who stood in his way. Tanka grabbed Kageyama underneath the armpits, while Ennoshita was wrapped around Kageyama’s lower half. Nishinoya was dragging Hinata away, Hinata too frozen to do anything other than be pulled behind him, but that’s when Kageyama opened his mouth.

“WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!!” Spit flew out of his mouth, as Suga and Daichi also grabbed him, hauling him backwards and towards the gym doors.

“WHAT DID THEY DO? I SAW YOU LAST NIGHT, AT THE HOTEL, AND THE OTHER NIGHT TOO!”

Hinata froze, his blood froze in his body, and vile ran up his throat.

“Shouyou?” Nishinoya asked, wondering what the actual hell was going on.

“WHAT DID YOU LET THEM DO TO YOU! ARE YOU ACTUALY FUCKING STUPID?” Kageyama was crying, nasty sobs ripping themselves from his body. “WHY DID YOU DO THIS!” He was so angry; those men deserved their throats ripped out. Hinata was only 15. He wasn’t ready for that, for those old guys, to put their filthy hands on Hinata.

Hinata was crying, silently, he knew. Kageyama knew. He wanted to disappear. Before he knew it, he was doubled over, the contents of his stomach emptying onto the gym floor. He was crying and heaving, and this wasn’t what he wanted to happen. What was he going to do? He looked up at Kageyama who was finally being dragged through the doors, tears and snot were dripping down the setter’s face. Apparently, he had stopped struggling, and was just dead weight as Suga, Daichi, Ennoshita, and Tanaka dragged him outside.

The rest of the team was silent, nobody daring to say a thing, the only noise came from Hinata’s choked crying noises. He was gasping for air, his lungs felt heavy and the only thing he could do was cry into a pile of vomit from yesterdays lunch. He didn’t know what to do now. Kageyama knew, the team was going to ask questions, what if Kageyama told them? What if he told his mom?

Hinata started crying harder, spurring Nishinoya and Yachi, who had been standing by, in what could only be shock, into action.

“Shouyou, what’s going on?” Nishinoya asked, patting Hinata gently on the shoulder.

Hinata just shook his head, he couldn’t, not here, and not ever. He shakily got to his feet, and more stumbled than bolted, out of the same doors Kageyama just exited. He was running away, away from this gym, and away from this nightmare.

He was tripping over his own feet, Nishinoya and Yachi’s voices shouting after him, but he paid them no mind. The tears blurred his vision, he was blind and scared and everything that could go wrong, had. Distraught was a word that Hinata had never used before, but that was the only word he could use right now. Kageyama knew, dear god, he fucking knew what a disgusting piece of trash Hinata was.

He ran out the doors, not looking to scout out the area. Hinata didn’t care if the whole fucking team saw him balling his eyes out, he was not stopping for anybody. He needed to get away, to disappear. So, when a pair of arms caught him from behind and wrapped around his chest, bear hugging and lifting him off the ground, all Hinata could do was sob harder, which at this point he didn’t even think was possible.

Somebody was dragging him backwards, shushing him, trying to hug him and restrain him simultaneously. He heard a soft voice shushing him, and it finally clicked that Suga was holding him, leading him back to the gym. Hinata lost all pride, all inhibitions, he started to beg, plead with Suga.

“P-please let me go.” Hiccups were interrupting his week pleas. “He…he’s going to tell everyone! Oh god, my mom, Suga!”

His chest heaved, big horrendous gasps rocked his body, “Sh-she’s gonna hate me, she’ll think I’m disgusting!!”

Suga gulped loudly, trying to keep it together. Hinata had never looked more like a scared child. His face was red and wet, tears and snot running down his face. He had given up on struggling against going back, instead choosing to plead and beg for freedom. Suga almost caved, but he couldn’t leave Hinata like this, not when the poor boy seemed to be broken from the inside-out.”

Suga finally maneuvered them into the club room, just him and Hinata. Kageyama and the others using the boys baseball room. Suga let go of Hinata and locked the door behind them, then standing in front of it, incase Hinata tried to run again. To Suga’s surprise, Hinata slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees, and crying into them. Once again, Suga felt something closely resembling tears tickle at his eyes. He sat down crossed leg in front of the crying boy. He didn’t know how long they sat there, but it must have been a while. Finally, Hinata’s blatant cries turned into sniffles. Suga breathed a sigh of relief, hoping he could get some answers.

“Hinata?” Suga paused, not sure what to ask the tiny spiker. “What happened back there?”

Hinata peaked up from where his head was hiding in his arms. He sighed heavily rubbing his eyes, he looked exhausted. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Senpai?”

Suga sighed, he didn’t know what he wanted Hinata to say either.

Suga was silent, he didn’t know what to say. He had a lot of questions, most something along the lines of…WHAT?

“What do you mean, Hinata?” Suga’s voice was quiet even in his own ears.

Hinata’s whole body seemed to shiver and twitch, realizing what was happening Suga quickly reached behind him, and grabbed the waist basket next to the door, and shoved it under Hinata’s face, just in time for the boy to empty the rest of the contents into the basket.

Hinata threw up whatever was left in his stomach, which, honestly, wasn’t much.

He rested his forehead on the waste basket, and in a voice so tiny Suga had to strain to hear it. “Suga?”

Suga ran his fingers through the red-head’s hair. “What is it, Hinata?”

“You promise you won’t stop being my friend?”

Suga nodded and voiced his opinion. “Hinata, I would neve stop being your friend. Not even if you killed someone.”

Hinata paused. “What…what if- what if I slept with someone."

Suga was ready with a reply when-

“What if it was a lot of someone’s like a lot, a lot of someone’s?” Hinata’s voice cut him off.

“Hinata it doesn’t matter how many people you’ve slept with. You haven’t done anything wron-“

Once again, Suga was interrupted by Hinata’s voice. “What if they were old?” Hinata’s voice grew thick again. Suga could see a few tears fall onto the floor. “And…if it was for money?”

Teats splattered against the floor, but this time it was Suga’s tears who were hitting the rough carpet. Hinata looked so small, and the reality of what he just said, slowly sank in. Hinata was…oh god Hinata was basically a prostitute. And when Kageyama said he saw them, oh fucking god.

Suga hadn’t noticed, but his hand was covering his mouth, suddenly he had a desperate urge to use the waste basket sitting in front of him, but he swallowed the urge.

Hinata peeked up, and Suga’s face was everything he didn’t want to see. “Suga, please don’t be mad. I really had no other choice, I had to do it. My family needs me, and I can’t sit around and do nothing. I know it’s not what I’m supposed to do, bu- “

Suga reached forward and tugged the babbling, apologizing boy to his chest, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s small figure. “I’m not mad, Hinata.” Suga’s voice was quiet. It wasn’t a lie, he wasn’t mad, he was in shock. This poor 15-year-old boy was put through this traumatizing experience.

“Does anyone else know?” Suga asked gently.

Hinata shook his head, “You and I guess Kageyama, unless he’s told the whole team by now…”

Suga frowned, “You know he wouldn’t do that.”

“He almost practically did! Were you not there when he was screaming at me in the gym. He just came unglued. He had no right to do that!”

Suga had to admit Hinata had a point, “So you didn’t tell him yourself?”

Hinata shook his head, “Suga-San, my plan was to die with this secret. I never wanted anyone to know. All I know is I guess he saw me either going in or leaving a hotel last night.”

Suga tried to keep from frowning, “You did this last night?”

Hinata looked at the floor, but his nod was still discernable.

“Is that where those came from?” Suga asked pointing to the bruises on Hinata’s thighs.

Hinata looked up to see what Suga was talking about, when he saw what the older man was talking about. The hickies on his thighs. Hinata had been angry when he saw what the man was doing last night, telling the man he would be charged more. The man didn’t seem to mind, though.

Hinata’s face turned red and he tugged his shorts down more. “He wasn’t supposed to do that.” Hinata mumbled.

“I think that’s how Kageyama found out.” Suga said quietly, “He must have just put two and two together and snapped.”

“Why should he care? It’s none of his business.” Hinata complained, cheeks puffing out.

“He cares about you, Hinata. He’s your best friend after all.”

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment, “I still don’t know why he would care that much, but maybe…maybe he was grossed out?”

“Because you were having sex?” Suga asked.

“Because they were men.”

Suga hesitated but shrugged. “I don’t think Kageyama’s homophobic. He’s never said anything about any of the team, and a solid 85% of us are gay.”

Hinata sighed, “I don’t know. I just wish he would have said something when we were alone, instead of broadcasting it to everybody. He looked like he was gonna murder me.”

“Yeah, well jealousy is sometimes a feeling that gives you no other choice then to feel it.” Suga mumbled quietly,

“Jealousy?” Hinata thought to himself but was really in no shape to ponder.

“Suga, are you gonna tell my mom?”

Suga leaned back on his hands, thinking. “No.”

Hinata sighed in relief.

“But I have a few questions and I want you to do something for me.”

Hinata nodded, “Anything.”

“These might be embarrassing, but I-“

Suga was gearing up to ask a slew of health-related questions, when three loud knocks came from the door.

Hinata froze. Who was out there and what did they know?

Suga stood up, unlocking the clubroom door, and opening it just a crack. After seeing who it was, the door was opened wider, and most of the team shuffled in the door quietly, Kageyama included.

Hinata instantly lowered his head, feeling guilt and shame cover him from head to toe. What did the team know? Were they judging him? Would they kick him off now that they thought he was disgusting?

Hinata felt more than saw, most of the team sit in a circle, Suga and Nishinoya sat next to him, and he could feel Kageyama’s eyes bore into him from across the circle.

“Hinata?” Suga’s voice made Hinata lift his head.

For the first time, the team got a good look at their decoy’s face. Red and puffy, he looked exhausted and small.

Nishinoya grabbed Hinata’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “It’s okay Shouyou, I mean, none of really know what’s going on, but it’s gonna be okay!”

Hinata smiled weakly, happy to have a friend like Noya.

“Hinata do you want to tell them?” Suga asked gently?

Hinata’s blood froze, he stared at Suga blankly.

“It’s completely up to you, but just so you know what we say in this club room stays in this club room, I can guarantee that.” Suga finished his sentence with a stare that made everybody in the room flinch. “It might help you ease some of feelings you’re having, but it’s completely up to you. If you say no, we drop the subject and we never talk about it ever again.”

Hinata breathed in deeply, he felt better after talking to Suga, but he trusted the rest of his team too, even Tsukishima, snarky as he may be.

“Can- “ Hinata’s voice cracked. “Will you tell them?

Suga looked surprised but nodded. “I can do that, if you want?”

Hinata nodded, and looked at the floor again, he didn’t wanna look at anybody during this.

“If I mess up anywhere just let me know." Suga said taking a deep breath.

“Okay.” Came the small reply from Hinata’s lips.  
So Suga began to tell the story, with few interruptions from Hinata.

Once Suga concluded, the room was silent, and Hinata peeked up from his lap. Some of the boys had tears, running down their faces, some just looked angry, fists balled, ready to fight. Hinata’s eyes subconsciously looked for Kageyama’s familiar form. Suddenly deep blue eyes met his own, and to his surprise, Kageyama didn’t look angry, and he wasn’t crying. His head was tilted, and it felt like he was searching Hinata’s eyes for answers.

Kageyama was the first to speak. “Hinata?”

Everyone in the room froze.

Hinata cleared his throat, he was expecting anger to slowly crawl up his throat and lash out at his best friend, but he found none. He supposes, that if the roles were reversed, he probably would have reacted similarly.

“Yeah?”

“I-I’m sorry.” Kageyama paused, searching for the right words to apologize. “I don’t know why I reacted like that, but I’m sorry. It wasn’t right of me, and…I get it…if you don’t wanna talk to me right now.”

Kageyama hung his head in shame. Looking a lot like a kicked puppy.

Hinata didn’t notice but a small, barely there smile took over his mouth. “Bakeyama,” Hinata said, tone light as it could be at the time, “It’s okay. After all, jealousy is sometimes a feeling that gives you no other choice then to feel it.”

Suga’s, along with everybody else inhabiting the circle, mouths dropped open and as messed up as Hinata felt at the moment, a small giggle rang out from him.  
Kageyama’s face was awfully red, considering Hinata often called him a blueberry in his head, but the setter didn’t deny it, and for some reason that made Hinata smile.

“Hinata?” This time it was Daichi who addressed him.

Hinata looked up, addressing his captain.

“How…how long, and just why, I guess?”

Hinata looked at his shoes, it seemed he was unable to hold eye contact with anyone, right now.

“Um, well, my dad, you guys know he left like six months ago? And everything was fine for the first month and a half, I mean he wasn’t there, which hurt…still hurts, actually.” Hinata breathed in, he could do this. These were his friends, they just wanted to help him.

“But we only had so much money saved up, my mom, she never said anything, but I could tell she was worried. Our dinners kept becoming smaller, and finally mom stopped eating, giving the food to Natsu and me, instead.” Hinata picked at the loose string on his shorts. “The lights got turned off and the landlord was at our door all the time. What was I supposed to do? Sit there and wait for us to be homeless?”

The team held their breath, but Hinata paid them no mind. He had to power through or he would never get this out. “One night, the day that Kageyama got the stomach flu, I was walking my bike home, and some guy pulled over and was pretty straight up about the offer, turns out it wasn’t really one I could refuse…” Hinata trailed off.

“Weren’t you scared Shouyou?” Nishinoya asked. “Weren’t you scared he would like murder you?"

Hinata shrugged, “I mean, yeah, at first. Then, I figured, best case scenario, I make 400-yen, worst case scenario, my mom has one less mouth to feed.” Hinata’s throat burned with shame, but he can’t say he regrets what he did. He’s the reason they have food and a house right now.

Speaking of which, he needed to leave soon, he had an appointment tonight.

He looked around the circle and closed his eyes slowly. “I know you guys are worried, but don’t be. I’m fine, after all, I did this to myself. I have no one else to blame for who I am or what I’m doing, so take it easy.”

He stood up, but so did everybody else, all blocking the door, almost like they read his mind.

“Hinata…” Suga’s voice was soft, and Hinata felt part of his heart crack.

“Guys…I have a job to do.” Hinata tried not to let his voice crack.

“Hinata, I said I wouldn’t tell your mom, but that’s only if you stop. If you keep this up, you might hate me, but I will go to her and I will tell her the truth.” Suga’s hand rested on Hinata’s shoulder.

Hinata couldn’t move. “No.” Hinata shook his head. “Suga you can’t do that. We need the money; my mom is finally starting to be happy again. Natsu as food, you can’t just rip that away from me!”

Suga frowned, “Hinata if you keep this up, you will get hurt!”

“I don’t care! If I have to be a cheap piece of shit for the rest of my life to help my family, I will! I don’t have any other choice, Suga! Don’t you see? Do you think I like these men using me, doing these things to me? I have to stop myself from gagging when they…touch me.” Hinata was practically growling, but that’s not why Suga’s eyes had grown three sizes bigger.

“Hina-“ Suga tried to stop the boy, to give him a sign that the door to the club house had just opened, and Mrs. Hinata was stood with her hand covering her mouth, shock written all over her face and tears shining against the dull clubroom light.

“No! You think I don’t know what I’m doing? I feel like sitting in the shower for hours after it happens, I don’t wanna wake up in the morning most days! But I do! I will continue to do so!”

“Shouyou?” Mrs. Hinata’s voice was loud in the silence after Hinata’s speech.

Everyone turned, nobody besides Suga noticing the arrival of Mrs. Hinata.

“Mom?” Hinata’s voice was small. “What are you? What did you?”

Hinata’s mom slowly made her way to her son, grabbing his cheeks and forcing him to look at her. “Shouyou, all those things you just said, about those men, please tell me that’s not true.”

Hinata had tears steaming down his face, his eyes hurt so badly at this point, but the tears showed no sign of stopping.

“Mom, I-“ Hinata’s mouth moved but nothing came out, then the damn broke loose and heavy teats and sobs were muffled into Mrs. Hinata’s chest as she tugged her son close.

“I’m so sorry, Shouyou. I’m so, so sorry you felt like you had to do this. My baby, I’m so sorry.” Her tears ran down her face falling into her son’s hair.

The rest of the team was too stunned to do more than stare. This poor, broken family just suffered one tragedy after another.

“You weren’t home when I got there, so I decided to see if you were still at practice, and I heard your voice, and-“ Mrs. Hinata sniffed, wiping her tears in the back of her hand. “I will never hurt you or Natsu like this again. I’ll pay more attention, Hinata it is not your job to worry about me or the bills, or anything, you are a teenager, you should be falling in love and playing in your tournaments, we’re fine, okay honey?”

Hinata looked up at his mom, eyes blurry from tears. “Mom, I wanted to help. You shouldn’t have to do this alone. If dad won’t step up, I will. We’re a family. It’s not your fault he left, he was a coward, and we’re brave. We can do this together. I don’t want you to do this alone. You shouldn’t have to.”

“Well, that’s actually why I wanted to find you. I have good news, I had a interview at a place called Sugawara Incorporated and I got a job as a supervisor, it pays really well Shouyou. The hours are nice and I get benefits. We really are gonna be fine.”

“Sugawara?” Hinata mumbled, that being the only thing that registered right away.

Hinata looked over to Suga, who scratched the back of his head and smiled with his eyes closed. “That’s my dads company.”

Tanka nudged Nishinoya, “Woah, did you know Suga-Senpai was loaded?”

Nishinoya was gape mouthed, “No! SO COOL SUGA! WHO KNEW OUR SENPAI WERE SO INSPIRSTIONAL!”

Suga blushed, but then went back to staring at the emotional mother/son duo in front of them.

“So, well be okay now?” Hinata asked?

His mom smiled, and finally Suga understood where Hinata got his blindingly bright smile from.

“Definitely.”

\-----

6 Months Later

Hinata has sweat dripping down his face, his shirt is stuck to his chest, and his calves are burning like they have never burned before. Daichi made them do flying falls and suicides until Tsukishima was almost puking, a Tanaka following closely behind him. Hinata had never felt this type of clarity before. It was like all the plays were in slow motion, each toss of Kageyama’s flew to the perfect spot, before Hinata slammed it to the ground. His feet hit the ground, and he immediately looked to Kageyama, both letting out a long, “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

They had never been so in sync before, and Hinata was feeding off Kageyama’s energy and vice versa. The whole team could feel the energy around the two, they had never been harder to beat, even Nishinoya was having to work harder to receive Hinata’s spikes. Daichi called out another exercise, and Tsukishima turned another shade greener, but Hinata laughed, and began doing wall jumps, ignoring the aching of his calves, in favor of competing with Kageyama to see who could do more in the two-minute time period.

Suga was doing his wall jumps, glaring at Daichi, ignoring the smirk on his boyfriend’s face. He glanced down at Hinata and Kageyama who were competing as per usual. Suga smiled at the sight, as far as he could tell, Hinata was almost completely back to normal, he was laughing and enjoying life again. His mom was doing well at his dad’s company, actually earning a big raise for catching a huge error in the numbers that the previous supervisor hadn’t. She saved the company millions.

As soon as Hinata’s mom was fully ensured at Sugawara Inc. she had Hinata put into therapy. She wanted him to talk to someone who could help him feel like a normal kid again. She wanted to put the whole thing behind them, but it had to be acknowledged. She never has gotten over what her sin sacrificed for her, and she had no idea what she did in the previous life to deserve such a caring and beautiful child as Shouyou.

They had been sitting with each other after practice one day, eating the meant buns Daichi had bought for them. The rest of the team had already disbanded and went their own way, which led the duo to sit, only their chewing left to fill the silence. Hinata was caught staring at Kageyama for what was probably the tenth time is a span of 13 minutes.

“You have a problem, Dumbass?” Kageyama said, but the redness of his cheeks contradicted his biting tone.

“No Bakeyama, do you have one? You’ve been cranky all day!” Hinata said around a mouthful of meat bun.

Kageyama glared, “Maybe I wouldn’t be cranky if you could actually hit one freaking toss!”

“Maybe I could hit your toss, if you would quit day dreaming in the middle of practice!” Hinata defended himself.

“What does me day dreaming have to do with you!” But now Kageyama’s cheeks were puffed out liked he was holding his breath, and red as a fire truck.

“Because, they’re not POW anymore, they’re more WHOOSH-ey!” Hinata said, mimicking the noises with his hands.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Kageyama asked, exasperatedly.

“It means you actually look really good when you stare off into space, and then I stare at you, and you notice me staring at you, and then your tosses get all WHOOOSH!”

Kageyama stopped eating and looked at the red head who was sporting a blush, just as red as his. “You think I look good when I day dream?”

Hinata looked at his shoes, “To be honest, I think you look good no matter what you’re doing…” Hinata looked up to meet Kageyama’s eyes. “Even when you look constipated trying to do math, still good, somehow.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Dumbass, but you too.” He stuttered, “Um, you look good a lot, like all the time too.”

Hinata smiled so wide his cheeks hurt

“So…Bakeyama, if, for example, I asked to kiss you, would you punch me?” Hinata asked, doe eyes on full display.

Kageyama thought for a second, “Umm, no…I don’t think so.”

Hinata grinned and scooted closer to Kageyama. “Umm, Yama?”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, “I need you to bend down a little.” Hinata said, smiling innocently.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but slowly leaned down, until their noses were brushing. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s warm breath on his lips, and he grinned slightly, before leaning in and connecting their mouths.

Kageyama’s lips were rough, but nice and his lips were too spitty, which was always a plus, Hinata lingered on his lips for a few moments before pulling away, cheeks flushed.

He smiled up at Kageyama, who like Hinata, was red from head to toe.

“I really like you, Kageyama.” Hinata whispered, even though the were alone on the street.

"Dumbass.” Kageyama mumbled, before pulling Hinata back into a longer kiss. Once they separated, Kageyama smiled, his first real, non-scary smile, “I like you too, dummy.”

Hinata Shouyou was many things. He was loud, he was short (much to his disdain), and he knew he was not like the average 15-year-old boy, and he had come to accept that. He realized that the mistakes he made led him to where he is now, and he doesn’t really regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it possible to be hungover bc of homework? 
> 
> My tumblr: https://phanatickatie.tumblr.com/
> 
> follow me for kagehina stuff and the occasional dog post.


End file.
